Jealousy
by Bassomatic
Summary: Ed returns home to find that Winry has a boyfriend. After scaring the living daylights out of the poor boy and then taking his frustration out on various people, he comes to an interesting conclusion. Oneshot.


**Ok, I was digging through old files the other day, and I found this. Written several months ago, when I was very new to FMA fanfics. In my opinion, it really sucks, but I thought I'd share it with you guys anyhow. **

**Yes, it's another of my obscenely unrealistic Ed-and-Al-get-their-bodies-back-somehow-and-there-is-loff-and-fluffy-bunnies fics, but please don't flame me!

* * *

**

Jealousy

* * *

"Winry! Pinako! We're hooooooooooome!" Ed shouted gleefully as he barged into the Rockbell's house, uninvited, not bothering to even knock. "And we have a surprise for youuuu!"

The reason for Ed's unnaturally good mood was that this was the first time he and Al had returned to Resembool in two years; the first time they would be seeing Winry and Pinako, as well. And it wouldn't be for automail repairs.

Ed flexed the fingers on his right hand again; he would never get tired of being able to do that, and feel it at the same time. He glanced back at Al, and grinned widely; Al, now seventeen years old, was like a grown-up version of the boy Ed remembered. It was still a bit of a shock to look at him and see _him_ instead of the suit of armor that now stood in the military barracks. Pinako walked in, and smiled widely upon seeing them.

"I see you aren't here because you've broken your automail, for once. Can it be that you actually _wanted_ to visit us, for a change?" Before Ed could respond, Al had brushed past him, and hugged the old woman.

"Isn't it wonderful?" He asked, "I can't wait to show Winry – where is she?" Pinako's mouth tightened, and for one horrible moment, Ed thought something might have happened to Winry in their absence.

"She's upstairs – in her room." Pinako said, and in a flash, Ed was racing up the stairs; he wanted to see the look on her face when he showed her his arm.

He didn't stop to knock before entering her room – why should he? – and opened the door, and barged right in.

"Hey, Winry, take a look at – gah…" he trailed off, staring. Winry was sitting –laying, nearly – on her bed, being kissed quite enthusiastically by some boy that Ed didn't recognize. And she was kissing him back. Ed suddenly wished that he had his automail arm back so that he could kill the boy with it. Al walked up behind him.

"Hey, Nii-san, what's wro . . . oh.." He immediately backed away, but Ed entered the room, clearing his throat loudly. Winry pulled away and looked at him, and frowned. She stood up, and walked over, hands on her hips.

"Don't you _knock_, Ed, I was -."

"I know perfectly well, what you were doing," Ed hissed, eyes narrowed. The boy, who was still sitting on the bed behind Winry, looked terrified. Winry, on the other hand, looked slightly puzzled.

"What's wrong? You better not have ruined your automail again, or I'll…" She stared at his hand, which she had grabbed when she began speaking, and gasped. She gingerly patted his shoulder, and grinned widely when she realized that it was flesh rather than metal. "Oh Ed, you found it!" Her eyes filled with tears, and for a moment, Ed thought she would hug him. But then she stepped back, and looked around. "But where's Al?"

"Here." Al emerged, red-faced, from behind the door. "I'm sorry we didn't knock, but we had no idea you… had company…" Winry squeaked slightly and flung her arms around him, leaving Ed and the strange boy to stare at each other. Ed walked over, and the boy stood up, and offered him a hand. He was tall, and handsome, with hair only a little darker than Al's.

"Hello. I'm Will. You must be Ed?" Ed shook Will's hand. He hated him for being tall. Ed smiled suddenly, and Will shuddered.

"Hello, Will." Ed said, in a way that gave the poor boy goosebumps. "Let's _chat_, shall we?" _You Winry-kissing bastard, _he added mentally. Winry was now counting Al's fingers and toes, to make sure he had them all, and Ed knew that she would be occupied with Al for quite some time yet.

"Uh, ok." He said, "What about?" Ed sat down, and patted a space beside him on Winry's bed.

"Have a _seat_, Will." _If I still had my automail, you'd be dead right now._ Will sat, as any sane person would have done in that situation. "How long have you and Winry been involved?" He nearly vomited, thinking of the two of them together.

"We've been dating for three months." Will answered promptly. A little _too_ promptly, in Ed's opinion. Winry could never be happy with someone like that.

"Good, good." Ed told him, "And do you plan on marrying her someday, Will?" Will turned white.

"No – I – we --."

"ARE YOU SAYING SHE'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

"Dear God no!" Will said, scooting away, "It's just that we're only seventeen, and we didn't think that far into the future."

"WELL, MAYBE YOU SHOULD."

"Yes, definitely." Will said hurriedly.

"BUT DON'T RUSH, EITHER."

"No, sir." He smiled, "You know, Winry said that you and Al were like brothers to her, but I didn't know how much until just now." Ed looked at him, and Will laughed nervously.

"Well, you seem really overprotective, kind of like a real brother would be. You're just trying to protect your 'sister', right? I mean, I can't think of any other reason for you being so possessive." Ed glared, and Will jumped.

"I am NOT possessive." Will held up his hands.

"I believe you! Just please, let me live!" Ed grinned wickedly, and Will jumped to his feet.

_Oh, I'll let you live,_ Ed thought menacingly, _you'll just be missing a few body parts when I'm done with you. Ones I'm sure you'll miss._ But before he could say anything, Winry walked over, hand-in-hand with Al. Will didn't seem to mind – either because it seemed like a completely innocent gesture – which it was – or because he was too busy watching Ed's every move. Winry let go of Al's hand, and seized Ed's.

"Ok, Will, you've hogged Ed long enough; why don't you get to know Al while Ed and I talk?" Will smiled warmly at her.

"Ok, Win." He said affectionately, leaning forward to give her a little peck on the lips. Ed felt the urge to kill grow a bit, and was relieved when Winry led him out into the hall, and into the guest room. Once they were seated on the bed, she smiled at him.

"Don't you just _love_ Will?" She asked.

"Sure…" Ed said. _I'd love to kill him. Punch out those perfect white teeth of his, and also rip off his lips while I'm at it._ He clenched his fists unconsciously; _his stupid lips, which were all over yours. And I'd like to chop off his hands as well. No telling where those have been…_ he felt nauseous. Winry was looking at him oddly.

"Ed? Are you ok? You look a bit green." She said.

"I'm fine." Ed said shortly, "Do you and him always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make out on your bed?" Winry blushed.

"Well, no… we talk also." She glared, "I don't see how it's any of your business…" but Ed was barely listening. _We used to play cards on her bed on rainy days…_ he thought morosely.

"And you haven't… done … anything else?" He asked, a hint of a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Maybe."

"WINRY!"

"No, we haven't. But it's still none of your business." She told him hotly. "I don't see why you're so surprised – I was bound to get a boyfriend sooner or later. I didn't mean for you and Al to find out by walking in on us kissing-."

"_Necking_!"

"Call it what you want!" Winry said, standing up angrily, "But I meant to tell you two sooner or later, I just… never got around to it!" She walked towards the door, "Now if you'll excuse me, my _boyfriend_ is probably wondering where I am."

* * *

"Nii-san, what's wrong?" Ed and Al were sitting outside, on the front porch. Ed had retreated there, because for some strange reason, he couldn't bear to go back into the room and see Winry and Will together. Will had left some time ago, but Ed stayed outside; he had a feeling that Winry might still be mad at him.

"I don't know." Ed admitted. Al raised his eyebrows.

"Could it possibly be the fact that we walked into Winry's room and found her kissing someone who isn't you?" Ed turned slightly purple, and rounded on his brother.

"What's that supposed to mean!" He said loudly, "That can kiss all they want – it was just a shock is all!" Al nodded knowingly.

"Sure, Nii-san. Sure." He looked out into the distance, "I just think you're a little upset that it's him that gets to kiss her whenever he wants. Hold her hand. Hug her. Caress he-."

"OK, I GET IT!" Ed shouted, "You're going to make me sick. I don't like Winry like that. _I _certainly don't want to be her boyfriend. The poor sap doesn't know what he's in for."

"Oh I don't know," Al said mischievously, "From what he told me, it sounds like a lot of fun." Ed huffed, stood up, and started to walk away.

He walked down the hill, to where the other houses were. There were a few children riding bikes along the road, and Ed spied a pair of boys, and a girl. All three were laughing, and Ed remembered when that had been him and Al and Winry. He grinned to himself, when he suddenly remembered the year when Winry had gotten a brand-new bike, and had insisted upon riding it everywhere. It had been a very nice bike, and Ed had been so jealous…

He stopped smiling. _Jealousy…_he remembered the way he had felt when he had seen Winry kissing Will. _I was jealous,_ he thought wonderingly _I was jealous of Will. And that's _my_ Winry he was kissing, so I have every right to be, really. My Winry…_ he liked that sound of that. A lot. _I love her,_ he realized, shocked. He turned, and raced back to the house. Sometimes, you had to act like a little kid, and loudly claim what was yours.

* * *

BANG.

Winry looked up when Ed yanked the door open so hard it swung around and hit the wall. She had been lying on her stomach on her bed, tinkering with a clock one of her customers had brought in. Ed looked absolutely furious, and Winry hadn't the faintest clue why.

"Winry, I have a confession to make!" He all but shouted. Winry sat up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I hate Will." She glared at him, but he was hardly fazed. He just walked up and sat on the bed next to her. "I hate him, that bastard. And you know why I hate him?"

"Because you're a complete _jerk_?" She guessed, feeling her face grow hot with anger. Ed turned redder as well.

"Because he was just sitting here," he gestured at the bed, "Kissing you, like he had every right to be! That just pissed me right off!" She looked at him like he was insane, which, she had to admit to herself, he probably was.

"He _did_ have every right to be!" She said loudly, "And he still does, actually! And you had just better get used to it, because if you insist on barging into people's bedrooms without knocking, you're probably going to be seeing a lot more of it!"

"OH YEAH?" Ed shouted.

"YEAH!" Winry yelled back.

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK ABOUT THAT?"

"WHAT?" The word was barely out of her mouth before he was kissing her. She gasped in shock, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. It was all she could do after that to twine her arms around his neck and kiss him back just as passionately. When they came up for air, they were in a completely different position that they had been originally. Winry was lying on her back in the middle of the bed, with Ed lying just a little to the right, bracing himself with one arm on either side of her body.

"So," Winry said, once she had caught her breath, "That's what you really think about it, then?" Ed nodded, grinning devilishly.

"It is. If you like, I can repeat it."

"You do know I have a boyfriend, right?" He sighed.

"Still?" Winry grinned, amused.

"Yes, Ed. Just because you kissed me doesn't mean I'm not still going out with Will. Why wouldn't I be?" He looked determined.

"Because I love you." He said firmly, "And he doesn't. Not the same way I do." Winry nodded.

"Good answer." And then she seized the front of his shirt and tugged him towards her so she could kiss him again. When they came up for air a second time, she said, "I love you too, Ed. I just didn't know if you felt the same."

"But what about Will?" He asked, "haven't you two been dating for a while?" Winry shrugged.

"Yes," She said, "But I love you. I only _liked_ him. It's different." He kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Yes, it is." He smirked, "Shall I tell him the news? That bastard…"

"Hey, be nice. After all, if it weren't for him, we probably wouldn't be lying here right now." He leaned down and kissed her again.

"I always liked that guy."

* * *

S**o there you have it. Review and you will make me happy!**


End file.
